Heir to the Otsutsuki Clan
by UltimaShishigawa
Summary: When returning from a simple escort mission, Hinata Hyuga, along with the rest of her team, comes across a strange boy who wields one of the most powerful dojutsu in the world. The Rinnegan! When they save him, they unknowingly set off a chain of events that intertwines the Hyuga heiress to this boy. What awaits these two at the end? Read and find out! Overpowered OC! -On Hold-
1. The Last of the Otsutsuki Clan!

UltimaShishigawa: Hey everyone! Okay, this is something different than the Naruto fanfics I have going now! This one is OCxHinata and NarutoxSakura. I hope you all like it!

Disclaimer: UltimaShishigawa doesn't own Naruto, or it's characters.

* * *

Chapter 1: The last of the Otsutsuki Clan!

Team 8, consisting of Kiba Inuzuka, Hinata Hyuga, Shino Aburame and Kurenai Yuhi, were returning to the Hidden Leaf Village after completing a simple C-rank escort mission to a nearby village (AN: This is set during Part 1 (Naruto) so they look as they did before the two and a half year time-skip).

"I was really hoping we would run into some bandits, or something! What a waste!" said Kiba as he petted his ninja dog, Akamaru, who was perched on his head. Shino sighed.

"You should've expected this to happen. The village was simply a single days trip at full running speed. On top of that, the client wasn't an important figure. Just someone who was paranoid." said Shino. Kiba looked at Shino with a glare.

"Says the guy who has his insects watching for danger all the time!" said Kiba.

"One can't be too careful." said Shino. Kiba grunted as he looked toward Hinata.

"Hey Hinata, you're with me on this right?" asked Kiba causing the Hyuga to look at him in surprise. She nervously looked away while poking both index fingers together.

"W-well, I'm j-just g-g-glad that we d-didn't run into any t-trouble." Hinata stuttered out. Kiba sighed as a sweat drop rolled down his head.

"I should've expected that response." said Kiba. Kurenai looked up at the sky which was, due to the setting sun, a brilliant mixture of red and orange.

"We'd better make camp for the night." said Kurenai as she and the rest of Team 8 stopped.

-Later that night-

The rest of Team 8 was sound asleep save for one Hinata Hyuga. She was perched near the campfire watching the flames crackle. As she watched the campfire, she suddenly looked around as she felt that something, or someone, was in the forest other than her team. Looking toward her sleeping teammates and sensei, Hinata stood up and ran into the forest.

-Clearing-

Hinata walked through the forest for a while before reaching a clearing. Hiding behind a tree for safety, she looked toward the clearing. All she could see were spots where the ground was disturbed, upturned and craters where attacks had struck the ground. Looking carefully around, she could make out blurs that were running around the clearing with sparks coming off when they clashed.

"Byakugan!" whispered Hinata as the veins around her eyes bulged slightly. She watched as a single chakra clashed with about a dozen others, however, she noticed that as each of the chakras clashed, one would fade out. As she watched, the blurs came to a halt. Her eyes widened as she saw that the entire group consisted of Hidden Rock ninja.

' _W-what are Hidden Rock n-ninja doing near the Leaf Village?_ ' thought Hinata. She then noticed that there was a single ninja standing in the middle of the group. The ninja's back was facing Hinata so all she could see was his white shoulder length spiky hair, white jacket, black ninja pants that ended with matching ninja sandals. Due to his frame, Hinata guessed that he was a boy. The last thing she noticed was that his jacket had a crescent with a circle resting inside. The crescent was black while the circle was white (but a shade darker than the jacket's).

"You're coming with us, Otsutsuki! Lord Tsuchikage has deemed your power beneficial to the Hidden Rock Village." said one of the Hidden Rock ninja. The ninja, known only as Otsutsuki, turned his head to the left allowing half his face to be seen by the Hyuga heiress, but his bangs kept his eyes hidden.

"I don't know why you keep calling me "Otsutsuki", but I'm not going to be taken to your village just to be treated like a weapon." said Otsutsuki. The Rock ninja rushed at Otsutsuki, but the boy pressed his hands together before holding them out to either side. Suddenly, the Rock ninja were blown back by an invisible force that sent them flying. Recovering from the blow, half of the group that remained conscious rushed at Otsutsuki again.

Otsutsuki jumped in the air as he pressed his hands together before pointing them down. Again, the group of Rock ninja were blown backwards as they were hit by an invisible force. When he landed on the ground, Otsutsuki pressed his hands together before holding out his right hand. Suddenly, one of the Rock ninja was pulled toward Otsutsuki. The boy grabbed the Rock ninja by the neck when he was within range before slamming him into the ground causing it to crack on impact.

Looking toward the remainder of the Rock ninja group, Otsutsuki performed a few hand seals.

"LIGHTNING STYLE: LIGHTNING CURRENT!" shouted Otsutsuki as he pressed his hands on the ground. An electrical current ran through the ground, shocking the rest of the Rock ninja. Once the electrical current stopped flowing, the rest of the Rock ninja collapsed to the ground.

Hinata looked on with wide eyes as she saw the boy, who was no older than her, beat an entire group of Rock ninja by himself. The veins around her eyes receded, signaling the deactivation of her Byakugan.

"What do we have here?" asked a voice causing Hinata to quickly spin around and see a Hidden Rock ninja she hadn't noticed looking down at her. The Rock ninja smiled an evil smile as he grasped the handle of his katana that was strapped to his back.

"Judging from your eyes, I'd say you're a member of the Hyuga Clan. Lord Tsuchikage had said to capture a Hyuga if we came across one." said the Rock ninja. Hinata seized up in fear as memories of the night she was nearly kidnapped by a Hidden Cloud ninja surfaced in her mind.

"However, he didn't say that we had to bring you back unharmed!" said the Rock ninja as he unsheathed his katana and swung it down on Hinata.

"AAAAHH!" screamed Hinata as she closed her eyes. She cringed as she heard the sound of the blade slicing through skin, but upon not feeling any pain she opened her eyes only for them to widen in shock. Standing in front of her with his arms spread out and his back facing the Rock ninja, Otsutsuki shielded Hinata from the blow. Blood sprayed out of the deep gash on his back before Otsutsuki quickly turned, produced a kunai, and threw it at the Rock ninja. The kunai embedded itself in the Rock ninja's forehead, causing said ninja's eyes to roll into the back of his skull before he fell to the ground dead. Otsutsuki took a deep breath.

"You okay?" asked Otsutsuki. It took Hinata a couple of minutes to regain her bearings before she could answer.

"Y-yes." said Hinata. Otsutsuki chuckled.

"That's good." said Otsutsuki as he turned around to face Hinata. The Hyuga heiress' eyes widened again, this time in surprise, as she looked him in the eyes. His eyes were a light purple, sclerae and all, with a ripple-like pattern that covered both eyeballs entirely. She also noticed that both eyes had six tomoe. Three on the ring closest to the pupil and three more on the closest to that one. Hinata watched as the tomoe faded leaving just the ripple pattern before they receded into the pupil. The sclerae turned white as the iris turned blue.

"I'm glad...you weren't...hurt." said Otsutsuki as he swayed before falling forward. Reacting quickly, Hinata grabbed ahold of Otsutsuki. That was the last thing Otsutsuki remembered before slipping into unconsciousness.

-Sometime later-

"Ngh..." groaned Otsutsuki as he opened his eyes to find that his vision was blurry. Taking another breath, he noticed the overbearing scent of bleach and other cleaning chemicals.

' _Hospital._ ' thought Otsutsuki as he rubbed his eyes to clear his vision. Once it was clear, Otsutsuki saw that he was indeed in a hospital.

"How did I...get here?" asked Otsutsuki as he, painfully, sat up in the bed. Looking down at himself, he found that he was shirtless and that his torso was bandaged up. His torso was still that of a growing boy, but he was in shape. He didn't have abs, yet, but he didn't have a round gut either. His stomach was flat. His arms showed a little muscle, as well.

"You can thank Kurenai's team for bringing you here, young man." said a voice causing Otsutsuki to look toward the door and see two men standing there. One was taller than the other.

"Who...are you?" asked Otsutsuki. The shorter man chuckled as he removed his smoking pipe from his mouth.

"I am the Third Hokage of the Village Hidden in the Leaves. My name is Hiruzen Sarutobi." said the shorter man, now identified as Hiruzen Sarutobi, before pointing toward the taller man. "And this is Inoichi Yamanaka."

"Hello." said the taller man, now known as Inoichi. Otsutsuki continued to watch the two as they walked over to his bed. Sarutobi looked at the nightstand and chuckled prompting Otsutsuki to look at the nightstand to see a sunflower in a vase.

"It would seem that Ms. Hyuga left these for you." said Sarutobi. Otsutsuki blinked a couple times as he looked at the sunflower.

"Now young man," said Sarutobi gaining Otsutsuki's attention, "can you tell us your name?" Otsutsuki looked at Sarutobi and Inoichi before getting a thoughtful look.

"Um...Akira...I think." said Otsutsuki, now known as Akira. Sarutobi and Inoichi gave Akira questioning looks.

"You...think?" asked Sarutobi. Akira nodded his head.

"Yeah, although some have called me "Otsutsuki" for some reason." said Akira as he scratched the back of his head. Sarutobi and Inoichi's eyes widened to the size of dinner plates. Seeing their surprised looks, Akira got a questioning look.

"What?" asked Akira. Quickly shaking off their surprise, Sarutobi cleared his throat.

"Nevermind. Tell me, what do you remember of before the attack made on you by the Rock ninja?" asked Sarutobi. Akira scratched his head as he thought on it.

"Umm...nothing." said Akira causing both Sarutobi and Inoichi to raise an eyebrow.

"Nothing?" asked Inoichi. Akira nodded his head.

"Yep, nothing." said Akira. "All I remember is standing in a clearing fighting off a bunch of Hidden Rock ninja. I don't know how I got there, but I'm guessing they had something to do with it." He then looked at his hands.

"Believe me when I say that I wish I could remember more, but I can't. When I try to, I don't see anything there except darkness." said Akira.

"Hm..." grunted Sarutobi as he thought on this. ' _He appears to be suffering from amnesia. All he can remember is his name and that he fought off a whole platoon of Hidden Rock ninja. On top of that, he says that the Rock ninja called him "Otsutsuki," but that clan is legendary and extinct, which means..._ ' "Inoichi!"

"Sir?" asked Inoichi as he looked at Sarutobi. The Third Hokage ticked his head at Akira causing the Yamanaka Clan head to nod his head. He then walked up to the other side of the bed.

"Akira," said Inoichi gaining said boy's attention, "I'm going to try my clan's jutsu on you." Akira gave him a questioning look.

"What is it gonna do?" asked Akira. Inoichi looked at Sarutobi with a questioning look of his own and received a nod from the elder Hokage before looking back at Akira.

"My clan's jutsu allows me to enter the mind of the target. Once I'm in, I can then search through their memories to find the information they maybe withholding." said Inoichi. Akira's curious look changed to a glare.

"You think I'm lying?" asked Akira.

"We believe you're telling the truth, Akira," said Sarutobi gaining Akira's attention, "but Inoichi's jutsu will allow him to find the answers we're looking for. It'll help clear up where you are from, why you were out there and why the Hidden Rock seemed so intent on capturing you." Akira's glare faded as he saw the logic in it.

"Well, all right, but on one condition." said Akira. Sarutobi gave him a questioning look.

"What would that condition be?" asked Sarutobi.

"That if you find something really bad in there. Like REALLY bad. Then don't tell me. If I can't remember it, then it's probably best if I don't remember it at all." said Akira. Sarutobi nodded his head.

"Very well. Go ahead, Inoichi." said Sarutobi. Inoichi nodded his head before forming a few hand seals and placing his hands together in a triangular shape.

"MIND TRANSFER JUTSU!" said Inoichi as blue chakra surround the Yamanaka Clan head. It then shot from Inoichi onto Akira. Sarutobi caught Inoichi as he fell backwards and looked toward Akira who's head was down.

-A little while later-

' _What could be taking Inoichi so long in there? He's been in Akira's mind for three hours now._ ' thought Sarutobi as he looked up at the clock. He then looked back at Inoichi who was sat in a chair with his head down. Looking at Akira, who was still sat up in bed with his head down, he noticed blue chakra surround the boy. He watched as the chakra then transferred from Akira to Inoichi. The Yamanaka Clan head's eyes opened before he stood up.

"Well, what did you find, Inoichi?" asked Sarutobi. Inoichi looked at Sarutobi with shocked eyes.

"He...he really is...an Otsutsuki." said Inoichi causing a shocked look to appear on Sarutobi. "And that's not all."

"W-what else did you find?" asked Sarutobi as he looked at the still unconscious Akira. Inoichi gulped.

"H-he has two eye dojutsu." said Inoichi. Sarutobi's eyes widened further in shock.

"Two?!" asked Sarutobi. Inoichi nodded his head.

"Well, what are they?" asked Sarutobi. Inoichi leaned closer to Sarutobi and whispered in his ear. Sarutobi's jaw came unhinged as it fell open. The Third Hokage had lived a long life and seen many things so one would think that nothing would surprise him, but what Inoichi just told him brought on a whole new level of surprise for the aging Hokage.

This is how Akira found the elderly Hokage when he opened his eyes.

"What...happened?" asked Akira. Closing his jaw, Sarutobi spoke up.

"Akira..." Sarutobi spoke before clearing his throat, "...do you know how to access your chakra?" Akira quirked an eyebrow in curiosity before nodding his head.

"Um...yeah, I think so." said Akira. "Why do you ask?"

"Channel chakra to your eyes for me, please." said Sarutobi. Akira wasn't sure why Sarutobi wanted him to push chakra in his eyes, but he figured that he must have a reason for requesting that of him. Shrugging his shoulders, Akira made a single hand seal and closed his eyes. When he opened them again, both Inoichi and Sarutobi were shocked. His blue eyes had turned red with a single ring around the pupil and had three tomoe circling it.

' _Sharingan...and fully matured, too._ ' thought Sarutobi. Both his and Inoichi's eyes nearly popped out of their sockets, though, when they saw his eyes change again. They watched as the tomoe spun rapidly as rings came out of the single one and covered the eye while the sclerae and the rest of his eyes turned a light purple. When the tomoe stopped spinning, they revealed a second set of three tomoe around the ring second closest to the pupil.

"What?" asked a curious Akira. He cocked his head to the side when he received no answer from either of the ninja.

"Seriously, what?" asked Akira. Seeing that whatever they were looking at had them speechless, Akira sighed and looked toward the window. Upon seeing his reflection, he realized why they were speechless.

"Oh, that's nothing new." said Akira as he looked at Sarutobi and Inoichi. Quickly recovering, Sarutobi gave him a questioning look.

"You mean you've seen this before?" asked Sarutobi. Akira nodded his head.

"Yeah." said Akira. "When I helped that kunoichi last night, I saw my reflection in her eyes and saw what my eyes looked like." Sarutobi quirked an eyebrow.

"Last night? My boy, I'm afraid you're mistaken. That didn't happen last night." said Sarutobi. At this, Akira quirked an eyebrow.

"Then...when did it happen?" asked Akira.

"Two weeks ago." said Sarutobi. It took a couple minutes for this news to register, but when it did it was comical. Akira's pupils shrunk (if possible) and his jaw came unhinged as it fell open.

"WWWHHHHAAAATT!" shouted Akira. Sarutobi chuckled as Akira's outburst reminded him of a certain someone.

"Calm down, Akira." said Sarutobi. "You can cut off the chakra to your eyes now." After calming down, Akira did as he was told and stopped the flow of chakra to his eyes. To Sarutobi's surprise, only the six tomoe disappeared, but the eyes remained the same.

' _I see. Once the dojutsu is activated, it's permanently active._ ' thought Sarutobi. He then looked at Inoichi to find that the Yamanaka Clan head had finally recovered from his shock.

"You may go now, Inoichi." said Sarutobi. Inoichi looked at Sarutobi before nodding his head and disappearing via body flicker. Akira looked at the spot Inoichi was standing in moments ago impressed.

' _I've gotta learn how to do that._ ' thought Akira. Sarutobi pulled out a piece of paper with a seal on it before sticking it on the wall closest to him and perform a couple of hand seals. The seal began to glow before the room was bathed in a purple glow.

"Now Akira..." said Sarutobi gaining Akira's attention, "...those eyes of your's are one of the most powerful dojutsu ever seen. Some speculate that they never truly existed at all since they were never seen again since the time of the Sage of the Six Paths."

"Sage of the...Six Paths?" asked a confused Akira. Sarutobi nodded his head as he took a seat and took a puff from his pipe.

"The Sage of the Six Paths was the father of all ninja and taught people how to harness their chakra." said Sarutobi. "He was also the first one to ever wield those eyes." Akira placed a hand over his right eye.

"What are these eyes?" asked Akira. Sarutobi blew out a puff of smoke.

"Understand this, Akira, that if you breathe a word of this beyond these walls, then you will be apprehended." warned Sarutobi. Akira nodded his head as he got a serious look. Sarutobi blew out another puff of smoke.

"Those eyes of your's are known as the legendary Rinnegan." said Sarutobi. "They give the wielder access to the Six Paths' techniques." He then rubbed his chin.

"I don't know anything about the Six Paths' techniques and very little about the Rinnegan in general." said Sarutobi. "However, the eyes you showed me before were a combination of the Sharingan and the Rinnegan."

"Sharingan?" asked Akira. Sarutobi nodded his head.

"The Sharingan is the dojutsu of the Uchiha Clan. The Sharingan allows one to see the chakra flow of his/her opponent as well as copy any taijutsu, ninjutsu and genjutsu." explained Sarutobi. "Though it is rumored that the Sage of the Six Paths once had the fused form of the Sharingan and the Rinnegan. I believe it was called "Rinne Sharingan."" Akira looked at his reflection in the window.

"Rinne Sharingan." said Akira. Sarutobi cleared his throat gaining Akira's attention.

"As for why the Rock ninja called you "Otsutsuki," that's because you are from the legendary Otsutsuki Clan from which the Sage himself hailed from." said Sarutobi. "When Inoichi delved into your mind, he found proof of your heritage." Akira looked at his hands.

"Is there...anyone else?" asked Akira. Sarutobi sighed.

"Until today, I had thought the Otsutsuki were extinct." said Sarutobi. Akira lowered his head as he sighed, the bangs of his hair concealing his Rinnegan eyes.

"I see." said Akira. Sarutobi leaned closer and placed a hand on the Otsutsuki's shoulder.

"Don't worry, Akira. I know two boys who are a lot like you. Their clans were reduced to just one survivor each." said Sarutobi. "But for now, on to more important matters." As he said this, Sarutobi pulled out a piece of paper from inside his Hokage coat. Holding it up to Akira, the last of the Otsutsuki took the paper and read it.

"An asylum document?" asked Akira. Sarutobi nodded his head.

"Yes. This document will make you a citizen of the Hidden Leaf Village. From there, I'll make you a genin ranked Hidden Leaf ninja." said Sarutobi. Akira continued to look at the document.

"And you had this on you...with the intent to ask me this?" asked Akira. Sarutobi nodded his head.

"Yes. It would be wrong to just allow one to be treated in a person's village and then send them on their way when they have nowhere to go." said Sarutobi. Akira glared at the document before holding it up to Sarutobi.

"No thanks." said Akira earning a surprised look from Sarutobi.

"I beg your pardon?" asked Sarutobi. Akira looked at Sarutobi with a hard glare.

"Not to be disrespectful, Lord Hokage, but I'll pass." said Akira. "Even someone like me who has no memory of his past can put one and one together. I know full well what happens to someone like me who has a rare power. We're held in the village we're currently living in, or we're disposed of to keep other villages from getting their hands on us. In other words, people like me are treated as the village's weapon. I refuse to be treated as such." Sarutobi blinked a few times before responding.

"Akira, while some villages do tend to do that, I assure you that the Village Hidden in the Leaves does no such thing. Nor will it while I'm still Hokage." said Sarutobi. Akira looked at Sarutobi as he searched him for any sign of deceit. Finding none, he looked back at the document that would grant him asylum in the Hidden Leaf Village.

' _He doesn't seem to be lying, but..._ ' thought Akira. He then looked at the nightstand where the sunflower still sat in it's vase.

' _I do owe that kunoichi for helping me._ ' thought Akira. ' _She even went out of her way to visit me and left this flower when she could've just dumped me here and forgotten._ ' Mulling it over a little more, Akira sighed as he came to a decision. Reaching over to the nightstand, he grabbed a pen.

"Where do I sign?" asked Akira.

-Later that afternoon-

Akira was laid back in his hospital bed as he watched the ceiling. After signing the document and becoming a legal citizen of the Hidden Leaf, Sarutobi informed him that he would be tested by a jonin ninja named Kakashi Hatake to gauge his power. Sarutobi also told him to keep his Rinnegan hidden under a genjutsu and reminded him to not breathe a word of what had been said beyond the walls of Akira's hospital room before releasing the sound-proof barrier (Sarutobi had explained it's purpose as he took it down) and left.

"What a day." the blue eyed Akira (he currently had the genjutsu disguise up to keep his Rinnegan hidden from the hospital staff) said to himself before sighing. He then looked at the sunflower on his nightstand before noticing an envelope he hadn't noticed before. Sitting up, he grabbed the envelope and opened it to find a "Get Well" card inside. Opening it, he read the message "Get Well Soon" that was scrawled inside as well as the signature of the sender.

"Hinata Hyuga?" asked Akira. An image of the kunoichi he saved in the woods flashed in his mind before he looked out the window.

"Maybe...I'll go visit this Hinata once I get out of here." said Akira.

-To be continued-

* * *

UltimaShishigawa: That's it for this chapter! Hope you enjoyed! I won't be updating this one often because I have a ton of stories going at once so I'm swamped right now. Anyway, I hope you read, review, comment and don't flame! Peace, I'm out!


	2. Meeting Team 7!

UltimaShishigawa: Hey everyone! Hope your enjoying the story so far! On with the show!

Disclaimer: UltimaShishigawa doesn't own Naruto, or it's characters.

* * *

Chapter 2: Meeting Team 7!

Akira Otsutsuki sighed as he walked out of the hospital. Having been held there for a couple weeks, he was glad for the breath of fresh air as opposed to the cleaning chemical filled air of the hospital.

"Finally free at last!" said Akira as he cracked his neck. Since he learned that the crest on the back of his jacket was the crest of the Otsutsuki Clan, Akira decided to continue wearing it to honor the clan he had no recollection of (and he guessed that most people didn't know about the Otsutsuki, so it was safe). Reaching into his pocket, he pulled out a map of the Hidden Leaf the Third Hokage had given him yesterday and informed him that he would be tested by Kakashi in the training grounds. He had even given Akira a Leaf headband that was a white cloth with a silver metal forehead protector with the Hidden Leaf symbol carved into it. However, rather than wear it, Akira kept it in his back pocket for the time being.

"Let's see..." said Akira as he looked at the map. He looked over the map with great detail and immediately memorized the way to the training grounds before noticing that the Hyuga compound wasn't very far from here. Remembering Hinata's face, Akira closed and pocketed the map.

' _Well, I do need to thank her for helping me._ ' thought Akira as he made his way to the Hyuga compound.

-Hyuga compound-

Akira was surprised when he arrived at the Hyuga compound to see the sheer size. ' _Whoa! That's definitely something I could never afford._ ' thought Akira. Making his way to the front gate, he was halted by two guards.

"Halt! State your name and business!" ordered one of the guards. Akira looked up at the guards and noted their identical white eyes.

' _Must be a signature trait in the Hyuga._ ' thought Akira. "Um, I wish to speak with Hinata Hyuga, please."

"State your name!" said the second guard.

"My name is Akira Otsu-." Akira cut himself off as he realized that he probably shouldn't announce his clan name until Sarutobi revealed it to the council. "Otsumi." The two guards looked at each other before looking at Akira.

"Lady Hinata is busy training with Lord Hiashi and has no time for commoners." said the guard. Akira quirked an eyebrow at this.

"But surely Hinata can spare a few minutes just to talk to me. It wouldn't cut into her training at all." said Akira. The first guard shook his head.

"Begone!" ordered the guard. Akira narrowed a glare at the guards before turning and starting to walk away. However, he stopped and looked up at the building to see an open window. Watching it, he saw the girl he had wanted to speak to pass by it, indicating that the guards had lied to him.

' _So that's it, huh? They lied because they didn't want a commoner anywhere near their precious heiress. Well, that won't stop me._ ' thought Akira.

-With Hinata-

Hinata was busying herself about her room. Once again, her father preoccupied himself with Hanabi's training over her own because she showed more promise. The Hyuga heiress sighed as she sat down on her bed.

' _I'm trying my hardest, but it never seems to be enough for father._ ' thought Hinata. She then thought of something.

' _Maybe someone else could train me, but who..._ ' thought Hinata as she ran over a list of potential people she knew. Kakashi was training Team 7 so that was out of the question. Neji? Definitely not, considering he hated her guts as well as the main branch. Naruto? (She blushed as she furiously shook her head.) Her thoughts then trailed off to a certain white haired boy that she and her team brought back to the Leaf.

"Maybe Otsutsuki would help me train..." said Hinata.

"Well, I'd love to help ya train, Hinata," said a voice causing said Hyuga to yelp in surprise as she looked toward the window to see said boy sitting on the window ledge, "but I'm supposed to have my power tested by a ninja named Kakashi Hatake soon so it'll have to wait. By the way, my name is Akira."

"A-Akira, w-what a-a-a-are y-you doing h-here?" asked Hinata.

' _She needs to get that stutter looked into._ ' thought Akira. "Oh, well I came by to thank you for helping me a few weeks ago. The guards, however, decided to lie to me and said you were training with a Lord Hiashi because they saw me, as a commoner, not worth your time." Hinata shook her head.

"Y-you don't have to t-thank me." said Hinata. Akira shrugged his shoulders as he pulled his left leg up to his chest and rested his left arm on his knee.

"Well, if it weren't for you, then I'd probably being laying in that forest dead from blood loss." said Akira. "Plus I got this, too." As he said this, Akira reached into his back pocket and pulled out the white Leaf headband. Hinata's eyes widened in surprise.

"Y-you're a Leaf ninja now?" asked Hinata. Akira nodded his head.

"Offically, yes. After I signed a document that granted me asylum in the Leaf." said Akira. "You can also come watch my test at the training grounds if ya want." He then stood up in a crouched position.

"Anyway, I'd better get to the training grounds. I'll see ya later, Hinata." said Akira before he leaped out of the window. Hinata stood up and walked over to the window in time to catch a glimpse of Akira as he jumped away along the rooftops.

-Training grounds-

Akira appeared in the training grounds and took immediate notice of the three logs in the center of the grounds. Looking behind them, he noticed the large stone.

' _I wonder where this Kakashi Hatake is._ ' thought Akira.

"HEY, WHO ARE YOU!" shouted a voice. Akira quirked an eyebrow as he looked to his left to see three genin, two boys and a girl, seated by a tree. Akira noticed that the first boy, who had yelled, had blonde hair, blue eyes and three whisker marks on both his cheeks. He wore an orange and blue jumpsuit with blue ninja sandals and had a Leaf ninja headband tied around his head that had a blue cloth with a silver metal forehead protector that had the Hidden Leaf symbol on it.

' _That's too much orange for my taste._ ' thought Akira. He then looked at the second boy. The second boy had black hair that was spiked up in the back and onyx eyes. He wore a blue short sleeved shirt that had a high collar that hid his chin, white shorts and blue ninja sandals. He also wore a Leaf ninja headband that was a blue cloth with a silver metal forehead protector with the Hidden Leaf symbol on it.

' _That one seems a little too serious._ ' thought Akira as he noticed the serious look on the boy's face. He then looked at the girl. The girl had long pink hair that reached down to her waist and green eyes. She wore a red short sleeved dress with black shorts and blue ninja sandals. She wore her Hidden Leaf headband on top of her head which was a blue cloth with a silver metal forehead protector with the Hidden Leaf symbol on it.

' _She's pretty, but she seems more focused on her looks._ ' thought Akira as he noticed the girl run a hand through her hair to comb it down a bit. "Um, I was told by your Third Hokage to come here to be tested by a Kakashi Hatake. My name is Akira Otsumi." The black haired boy was the first to speak up.

"My name is Sasuke Uchiha." said the boy as he thumbed himself before pointing at the pink haired girl. "This is Sakura Haruno." The girl, now identified as Sakura, waved to Akira. Sasuke then pointed at the blonde.

"And that idiot there with the loud mouth is Naruto Uzumaki." said Sasuke earning a hard glare from the blonde.

"YOU LOOKING TO GET A BEATING, SASUKE?!" exclaimed Naruto. However, before Naruto could carry out the beating he had planned for the Uchiha, Sakura punched him in the head causing him to faceplant the ground.

"WOULD YOU SHUT UP, IDIOT!" shouted Sakura causing Akira to quirk an eyebrow.

' _She's got a temper._ ' thought Akira. Sakura then looked at Akira.

"Wait, you said "your Third Hokage." You're not from this village?" asked Sakura. Akira shook his head.

"Well, no actually. I was brought here when I was found in the woods badly injured after fighting off Hidden Rock ninja." said Akira causing all three's eyes to widen in shock.

"Huh, Hidden Rock ninja?" asked Naruto as he sat up while nursing the lump that had formed on his head where Sakura had hit him. Akira nodded his head.

"Yup. Although I have no idea why they were after me." said Akira. "I think somewhere between escaping wherever I was being held and getting to the forest near this village I must've hit my head pretty hard. I can't remember anything before fighting off those Rock ninja."

"You have amnesia?" asked Sakura. Akira nodded his head.

"Yeah, that's what the doc at the hospital said." said Akira. "All I remember is my name and fighting off those Rock ninja. Anything before that is just a blur." However, when Akira looked at Naruto and Sasuke his eyes widened. Why did his eyes widen, you ask? Well, when he looked at them he saw the silhouettes of two people. He couldn't make out who they were, but for some reason they seemed familiar to him. Naruto had the silhouette of a man with red eyes and swirls for pupils while Sasuke had the silhouette of a man with brown eyes.

' _The eyes and body of the Six Paths..._ ' said a voice in the back of Akira's head. Akira quickly shook his head.

"Are you all right, Akira?" asked Sakura as she stood up and walked over to him. Akira looked back at Naruto and Sasuke to see that the silhouettes were gone.

"Yeah, I'm okay." said Akira as he looked at Sakura. He then reached into his back pocket and pulled out his headband.

"But I was made a member of the Hidden Leaf by the Third. I just have to clear this test and I'll be made an official Leaf genin." said Akira. Naruto jumped to his feet.

"SERIOUSLY?!" shouted Naruto. Akira looked at the blonde and nodded his head.

"Yup." said Akira as he stuffed the headband back in his back pocket. He then looked around.

"Soo...where is this Kakashi?" asked Akira. Everyone sweat dropped at this.

"Who knows! We've been here for three hours and he still hasn't shown up!" said Naruto as he plopped back down on the ground. Akira's eyebrows rose into his hair.

"Seriously?" asked Akira as Sakura walked back over to her teammates and sat down.

"Yup." all three answered in unison causing Akira to sweat drop.

' _Looks like I'm in for a long wait._ ' thought Akira as he walked over to one of the logs and proceeded to sit down whilst leaning against it and closing his eyes.

-4 hours later-

Kakashi Hatake appeared in the training grounds whilst reading his favorite little orange book. "Hey guys! Sorry I'm late." said Kakashi.

"YOU'RE LATE!" shouted Naruto and Sakura in unison with anime white angry eyes. Kakashi chuckled as he pocketed his book.

"Sorry, but I got lost on the road of life." said Kakashi.

"BULLSHIT!" shouted Naruto and Sakura in unison. Kakashi sighed before looking over towards the three logs and seeing Akira leaned against the middle one snoozing away.

"And who might that be?" asked Kakashi.

"He's Akira Otsumi, sensei." said Sakura. "He told us about how he fought off a whole bunch of Hidden Rock ninja that were after him. However, he can't remember anything before that. He's got amnesia."

"I see..." said Kakashi. ' _So this is the one Lord Third told me about. However, he's hiding the fact he's an Otsutsuki and he's hiding something under that genjutsu._ ' Walking over to the sleeping boy, Kakashi tapped the boy on the head. Akira opened his glazed over eyes and looked up at Kakashi. What happened next surprised all who were witness to this. In a swift movement, Akira had swept Kakashi's legs out from under him and pinned him against the ground with a hand on his throat. Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura stared wide eyed at the scene with one thought.

' _HOW THE HELL DID HE DO THAT!_ ' thought the three genin members of Team 7. Akira was breathing heavily as he stared down at Kakashi with a panicked look. His eyes changed back to their normal blue before they widened in shock. He quickly jumped off of Kakashi.

"I-I'm sorry, I didn't realize-!" Akira apologized as Kakashi stood up before he held up a hand cutting off the Otsutsuki.

"It's all right. Lord Third told me about what you went through so it's only natural you would respond that way." said Kakashi. "This only shows me that you have some potential." Kakashi then pulled out a single bell before tying it to his jonin jacket.

"I did this when I first took on Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura as my students so I figure we'll do this." said Kakashi. "It's called the bell test and all you have to do is take the bell from me." Naruto grinned.

"Good luck getting it from Kakashi-sensei, Akira. Even we couldn't get the bells from him!" said Naruto. Akira sighed as he got into a ready stance.

' _I'm screwed._ ' thought Akira. Kakashi got into a relaxed stance.

"Ready...set...GO!" said Kakashi. Before the jonin knew what happened, Akira vanished from sight before reappearing in the same spot. Kakashi's lone visible eye widened in surprise as he looked down at where he had tied the bell only to find that it was gone. Looking back at Akira, he saw the bell in the Otsutsuki's left hand.

"Um...does this mean...I pass?" asked Akira as he looked at the bell before looking back at Kakashi. The Hatake blinked a couple of times before composing himself.

"Yes, I suppose. I must say that your speed is quite impressive." said Kakashi. Akira scratched the back of his head as he tossed the bell back to Kakashi.

"Um, I honestly have no clue how I did that." said Akira. Kakashi nodded his head as he caught the bell.

"Well, we'll see what else you can do. For this next part, it'll be a one-on-one spar." said Kakashi. "But before that, why don't you drop the genjutsu disguise you have on yourself and tell us your real name." This caused Akira's eyes to widen in surprise.

"W-what are you t-talking about?" asked a now nervous Akira. Kakashi sighed.

"Exactly as I said. Drop the genjutsu disguise and tell us your real name." said Kakashi. "Lord Third told me about who you are from what Inoichi found. He swore me to secrecy until he has informed the council, but you can trust me and my team." Akira looked back at Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura who were all confused as to what Kakashi meant before looking back at the jonin. Sighing, Akira closed his eyes as he muttered the word "kai" while making a single hand seal.

"My name isn't Akira Otsumi." said Akira as he looked back at Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura. "It's Akira Otsutsuki." As he said this, he opened his eyes revealing his rinnegan. The three genin's eyes widened in shock at seeing his eyes were completely different.

' _So that's...the rinnegan, huh? The legendary eyes of the Sage of the Six Paths are real after all. I've got a bad feeling about what the council will want to do with him once they see his eyes and learn of his heritage._ ' thought Kakashi. "All right, before you three break into questions, why don't we get this spar over with first, hm?" He then looked at Akira.

"I think that your first opponent shall be...Sakura." said Kakashi. Sakura got wide eyes.

"W-wait...m-me?" asked Sakura. Kakashi nodded his head.

"Yup. I think you would benefit from this just as much as the rest of us." said Kakashi. Akira looked at Kakashi with a nervous look.

"Um...I'm not too sure about this, Kakashi." said Akira earning a questioning look from Kakashi. "I mean...I'm not sure what I'm capable of. What if I seriously hurt her?" Kakashi chuckled.

"Don't worry about that. If things begin to look dicey, then I'll step in and stop it." said Kakashi. Sakura sighed as she took a few steps forward. Akira turned toward Sakura.

' _I guess I'll just try to finish this in one blow._ ' thought Akira.

"Ready?" asked Kakashi as Sakura pulled out a kunai from her kunai holster on her right thigh while Akira slipped into a battle stance. "BEGIN!" Sakura rushed at Akira and threw a punch. Holding up his right hand, Akira caught the punch before having to grab her right wrist to stop Sakura from cutting him with the kunai. Akira quirked an eyebrow.

' _Why do I feel movement behind me? Wait, did she-?_ ' thought Akira. Reacting quickly, Akira jumped over Sakura, flipped and landed right behind her just as another Sakura reached them causing the two to slam into each other.

' _So that's the clone jutsu that the Third told me about._ ' thought Akira. He watched as the Sakura that tried to attack him from behind disappeared while the real Sakura quickly turned, reached into her kunai holster, and pulled out several kunai before tossing them at Akira. The Otsutsuki quickly drew out a kunai from his own kunai pouch and used it to block the incoming kunai. Akira then ran at Sakura. Seeing this, the pinkette tossed another kunai at Akira, who side-stepped the thrown weapon without losing momentum. When he nearly reached Sakura, the pinkette threw another punch, but Akira disappeared. Sakura's eyes widened in surprise before she felt a tap on the back of her neck and her vision went black.

Akira, who had reappeared behind the pinkette and struck her on the back of her neck, quickly caught Sakura before she fell.

"Um, she's out cold." said Akira as he looked over at Kakashi. The jonin nodded his head as he walked over and picked up the pinkette before depositing her under a tree. He then turned back toward the others.

"All right, your next opponents will be...Naruto and Sasuke." said Kakashi causing Akira to give the jonin a questioning look.

"Why both at once?" asked Akira. Kakashi sighed as he walked back over to Akira and leaned closer to the Otsutsuki.

"Because those two need to learn to work together. When on a mission, they seem to be able to work together fine, but during sparring sessions it's like they're against each other." said Kakashi. Akira nodded his head with an "oh."

"Plus Lord Third told me to inform you that once this test was over that you need to go see him at the Hokage Tower." said Kakashi. Akira quirked an eyebrow, but nodded his head before turning to face Naruto and Sasuke.

"Hn, don't get in my way, loser." said Sasuke. Naruto got a tick mark as he glared at Sasuke, but slipped into a fighting stance.

"Don't YOU go getting in MY way, bastard!" said Naruto.

"Ready?" asked Kakashi. "BEGIN!" Immediately, Naruto put both his hands' index and middle fingers into a cross shape.

"MULTI-SHADOW CLONE JUTSU!" shouted Naruto before smoke erupted all around. When the smoke cleared, Akira's eyes widened in shock when he saw hundreds of Naruto shadow clones.

"Fuck me." said Akira. Naruto grinned as he pointed at the Otsutsuki.

"CHARGE!" shouted Naruto before all his shadow clones rushed Akira.

' _Shit, shit, shit! What do I do?_ ' thought Akira. Suddenly, an image of him holding his right hand out flashed through his mind. Deciding to go for broke, Akira held out his right hand. As the shadow clones got close to Akira, they were suddenly blown back by an invisible force. Naruto stared wide eyed as the clones were blown back and disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

"Idiot." said Sasuke as he activated his double magatama sharingan before rushing at Akira. The Uchiha threw a right hook at Akira, but the Otsutsuki caught the punch before delivering a kick to Sasuke's stomach and sending him flying back a few feet. Naruto rushed at Akira and tried to sweep the Otsutsuki's feet out from under him, but Akira jumped over Naruto. Landing on his feet, Akira turned toward Naruto just as the Uzumaki turned toward him and sent an uppercut crashing into Naruto's chin. The blow lifted the Uzumaki off his feet before Akira added in a few quick jabs to Naruto's chest. Akira then sent an open palm strike Naruto's chest that sent him flying back and crashing into a tree.

' _Behind me!_ ' thought Akira as he turned around in time to see Sasuke perform a few hand seals before taking a deep breath.

"FIRE STYLE: GREAT FIRE BALL JUTSU!" shouted Sasuke as blew a large fire ball at Akira. The Otsutsuki held up his right hand just before the fire ball struck causing it to dissipate upon contact. Kakashi, who was on the sidelines with a newly awakened Sakura, quirked an eyebrow.

' _That wasn't like the attack he used to repel Naruto's shadow clones. This one actually absorbed the jutsu. Could those two jutsu be techniques of the rinnegan?_ ' thought Kakashi. Naruto, having recovered from the blows dealt to him, rushed at Akira and threw a left hook. Akira leaned his head to the right to avoid the punch before turning and punching Naruto in the stomach. Upon contact, however, Akira could feel a strange chakra being pulled out before his vision went black.

-Mindscape-

Akira's vision cleared up only for him to find himself in a strange place that resembled a sewer with ankle-high water.

"Where...am I?" asked Akira to no one in particular. However, upon feeling the same strange chakra he had felt earlier coming from deeper within, Akira followed it. As he walked through the sewer-like place, Akira soon came to a large jail cell door with a paper on it that had the kanji for "seal" on it.

"What in the-?" asked Akira before being cut off by a dark chuckle.

" **Well, well. I didn't expect someone else to be able to get into the brat's head.** " said a dark voice. Akira looked around the room for the source of the voice.

"W-who said that?!" exclaimed Akira.

" **Heh heh heh. Look at the door.** " said the voice. Akira looked towards the door and squinted to see through the darkness from inside the cell. The darkness seemed to evaporate slightly revealing, to Akira's surprise and shock, a large orange fox with crimson red eyes and slits for pupils along with large nine tails.

"WHAT THE HELL?!" asked/shouted Akira as he took a few steps back. "W-who are you?" The fox chuckled.

" **I am known as the Nine-Tailed Fox.** " said the fox. " **It's been a long time since I last saw an Otsutsuki. I thought your kind died out sometime ago.** "

"Nine-Tailed...Fox? Why does that sound so...familiar?" asked Akira as he scratched his head. Nine-Tails kneeled down to where his head was near the cell door.

" **The Otsutsuki have history with the tailed beasts. History, like most, that has been lost to the rivers of time. Your rinnegan is proof because of how rare it is.** " said Nine-Tails. " **I would watch your back if I were you. Some of those villagers and even the ninja would try to control you for the sole purpose of your heritage and your power.** " Akira gave Nine-Tails a questioning look.

"What do you mean?" asked Akira. Nine-Tails chuckled as he sat back up.

" **Oh, you'll find out soon enough.** " said Nine-Tails. Suddenly, Akira felt a tugging sensation and looked down at his hands to find that he was disappearing.

" **You don't have any recollection of your past because you're not meant to. Not yet, anyway. Soon, though, you'll meet someone from your past who was the cause of your memory loss.** " said Nine-Tails. Before Akira could ask what he meant, though, he vanished.

-Reality-

Akira blinked twice before removing his fist from Naruto's stomach and kicked him away.

' _What did Nine-Tails mean when he said that I'll meet the one responsible for my memory loss? If it was the caused by someone else, then who?_ ' thought Akira. He didn't have long to ponder before he back flipped over Sasuke who had tried to strike him from behind. Once he landed on the ground, Akira delivered an open palm strike to the Uchiha's back and sent him flying into Naruto just as the Uzumaki managed to stand.

"GET OFF ME!" shouted Naruto as he kicked Sasuke off of him. The Uchiha landed on his ass with a grunt before fully sitting up and looking at Akira.

' _What is with this guy? He has some weird eye dojutsu that I don't know about, he's an Otsutsuki which I have no clue what is, and he's beating Naruto and I like it's nothing! On top of that, he claims to have no memory of his past. If that's the case, then why is he this skilled? He shouldn't be this skilled if he has amnesia and even if he was this skilled before, then he should have no recollection of it!_ ' thought Sasuke. However, he became confused when he saw Akira looking at his hands in surprise.

' _Wait a minute._ ' thought Sasuke as it became clear. ' _He really doesn't remember anything. He's going off instinct. His mind doesn't remember, but his body does._ ' He then looked at Naruto who was perched on his ass while glaring at Akira.

"Naruto." said Sasuke gaining the Uzumaki's attention. "I've got an idea and while I hate to admit it, we'll have to work together on this." Naruto seemed to glare a little harder before sighing.

"Fine! Just spill!" said Naruto. Akira shook his head.

' _What's going on? I shouldn't be able to do this stuff. I beat Sakura with ease and now I'm beating Naruto and Sasuke. Was I this strong before?_ ' thought Akira.

" _Rinnegan..._ " said a voice in Akira's head causing the Otsutsuki to shake his head again as he held it.

' _Rinnegan? Wait, is what I'm able to do coming from the rinnegan? Whenever I'm about to be attacked, or about to launch an attack, it feels like something is pushing information into my head. I see flashes of someone performing a jutsu, or launching an attack and then I just copy it._ ' thought Akira.

"What's wrong with Akira, Kakashi-sensei?" asked Sakura as she noticed the Otsutsuki shake his head and hold it. Kakashi didn't reply as he watched the scene.

' _Akira must be close to remembering something._ ' thought Kakashi. Shaking his head again, Akira looked to Sasuke and Naruto to see the latter jump into the trees. He then watched as Sasuke pulled out a single shuriken before making a hand seal and changing it into a demon-wind shuriken. Hefting the large four bladed shuriken up, Sasuke cocked his right arm back and tossed it at Akira. Seeing the immediate danger, Akira jumped over the demon-wind shuriken.

"GOT YA!" shouted a familiar voice causing Akira's eyes to widen as he looked back to see the demon-wind shuriken transform into Naruto.

' _HOW?! I SAW HIM JUMP INTO THE TREES!_ ' thought a surprised Akira. Naruto cocked his left fist back as he landed on a tree before shooting straight at Akira.

"YOU'RE MINE!" shouted Naruto as he swung his fist forward. Akira's eyes stayed widened before they underwent a transformation and white wisps flowed out of his body. Everyone's eyes widened as they saw Naruto's fist connect with a strange white shield that resembled a mechanical ribcage that formed around Akira. Said Otsutsuki had his eyes shut and his arms crossed in front of him. Not feeling any pain, Akira opened his eyes, which had changed into their rinne sharingan form, to find the strange shield around him.

"What the hell?" asked Akira. However, noticing that his strange shield had left Naruto open, he willed the shield to disappear before striking Naruto with a punch to the face that sent the Uzumaki flying back. Sasuke, shaking his surprise off in favor of questioning Akira later, wove through hand seals while taking in a deep breath.

"FIRE STYLE: PHOENIX FLOWER JUTSU!" shouted Sasuke as he blew several fire balls at Akira. Sensing the incoming attack, Akira quickly turned around and held out his right hand. Upon reaching the Otsutsuki, the fire balls dissipated, the resulting smoke clouding his vision. When the smoke cleared, it revealed Naruto and Sasuke with their left and right fists cocked back, respectively.

"RAAAAGH!" shouted Naruto and Sasuke as they swung their fists forward and struck Akira in the chest, sending the Otsutsuki flying back. Akira landed on his back and skidded to a stop before sitting up. As he did, though, he thought he caught a glimpse of a silhouette behind a tree. Filing that away for later, he stood up while holding his chest.

' _Damn, that hurt!_ ' thought Akira. His eyes widened, though, when he saw the silhouettes of the two men behind Naruto and Sasuke.

" _The eyes and body of the Six Paths. Together, they're unstoppable._ " said the voice in Akira's head. He then felt his vision go black.

-Vision-

 _Two children stood apart from each other. One with a dream of destruction, one with a dream of preservation. The two faced each other in combat on a white field with white mountains and under a star filled sky._

 _"...Taking your eyes...too dangerous...no recollection..." said the first boy as he made a few hand seals. The second boy, who looked similar to the first, but with paler skin glared at the first boy._

 _"...MAKE THEM PAY...WEAPONIZING...DESTROY THEM ALL...!" shouted the second boy. The first boy shook his head before disappearing and reappearing directly in front of the second boy with his right hand near the second boy's eyes._

 _"...Forgive me..." said the first boy before he shot his hand forward._

-Vision end-

Akira's vision cleared back up just as quickly as it had faded to find Kakashi walking between Naruto, Sasuke and himself.

' _What was that? Was that a...memory? Where was it taking place? Who were those kids? And why did the second one sound so familiar?_ ' thought Akira.

"All right, that's enough." said Kakashi. "You three are obviously exhausted so I'm stopping this now!" Naruto sighed as he plopped down on his ass and, much to everyone's surprise, Sasuke did the same. Kakashi then looked at Akira, noticing his rinne sharingan.

' _So that's the legendary rinne sharingan. The rumored fused version of the cursed sharingan and the holy rinnegan._ ' thought Kakashi. "Well, I have to say that this spar has displayed potential not just in you, Akira, but in team seven, as well. It has also shown that there is room for improvement. So, all in all, you pass."

"Thanks..." said Akira who was breathing a bit harder than usual. Kakashi gave him an eye smile.

"Now, I would suggest that you get going to the Hokage tower. Oh, and make sure to wear your headband from now on. It's a bit of sign between combatants that they acknowledge each other as equals." said Kakashi. Akira had the decency to blush as he removed his headband from his back pocket and tied it around his forehead.

"Uh, sorry." said Akira, more so to Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura than Kakashi. Naruto waved his hand dismissively.

"Don't worry about it, Akira." said Sasuke as he shook his head. "When you're done at the Hokage tower come by the Uchiha compound. I wanna ask you about something." Akira nodded his head as the six magatama disappeared leaving his regular rinnegan. Throwing up his genjutsu disguise, Akira waved good-bye to team 7 before making his way to the Hokage tower.

-Leaf Village-

Akira was walking through the Hidden Leaf Village as he made his way to the Hokage tower.

' _I wonder what Lord Third wants to see me about. Could it be announcing my heritage to the council?_ ' thought Akira. He then stopped as he felt that someone was following him. Looking back, he found that no one was following, but he knew better as he couldn't shake the feeling. He had felt this feeling when he was at the training grounds. Deciding to take a wild guess, Akira called out to the person.

"You know, it's not a good idea to follow people around like that, Hinata!" said Akira. Hearing a soft "eep" from behind a light post, Akira got a small smirk before masking it as the Hyuga heiress slowly came out from behind the light post she had been hiding behind.

"I-I'm sorry. I-I was just..." said Hinata as she trailed off while blushing in embarrassment and poking both index fingers together. Akira shook his head.

"It's fine. Although, you didn't have to hide while following me. I don't mind talking to ya." said Akira.

"W-well, I'm n-not really s-supposed to be o-out right now." said Hinata. Akira quirked an eyebrow before shrugging his shoulders.

"Well, if daddy-dearest has a problem, then he can take it up with me. I mean, all I'm doing is talking to you. It's not like I'm trying to do anything to you." said Akira. "Anyway, what did you think of my test?" Hinata walked up beside Akira as the two continued walking toward the Hokage tower.

"W-well, you c-certainly are v-very strong. Y-you were able to b-beat Sakura and hold your o-own against Sasuke and N-N-Naruto." said Hinata as she blushed at mentioning the Uzumaki's name. Not missing the moment she blushed at mentioning Naruto's name, Akira began putting the pieces together.

"Say Hinata?" asked Akira earning the Hyuga heiress' attention. "Do you like Naruto?" Hinata's whole face went red at the question.

"W-w-w-w-what?! I-I-I-I n-n-never m-mentioned a-a-a-anything l-l-like that!" stuttered Hinata.

' _Yup, she likes Naruto. Her stuttering increased ten-fold and her whole face is red._ ' thought Akira. "Hinata, you don't have to deny it. It's not a bad thing." Hinata gulped while forcing her blush down and trying not to pass out.

"Though, I think he likes that Sakura girl more. I may have amnesia, but I can tell when someone likes someone else just by looking and paying attention." said Akira. "All I know for certain, though, is that instead of hiding your feelings you need to tell Naruto about them. When you do, if he returns your feelings, then great, but if not, then there are other guys out there." Akira placed a hand on the Hyuga heiress' shoulder.

"Either way, at least you won't have any regrets about telling him. And plus, you can always come talk to me when you need someone to talk to." said Akira. Hinata looked at Akira with surprised eyes before smiling softly.

"Y-you're right. Thank you, Akira." said Hinata. Akira smiled as he rubbed his head.

"Don't mention it." said Akira. He then looked up to find that they were at the entrance to the Hokage tower.

"Well, I gotta go talk to Lord Third." said Akira. "I'll see ya later, Hinata." With that, Akira headed inside.

"Bye Akira." said Hinata just before the door shut.

-Hokage's office-

Akira knocked on the door to the Hokage's office before opening it to see that Sarutobi was seated at his desk. "You wanted to see me, Lord Third?" asked Akira. Sarutobi looked up from his paperwork before smiling at seeing the newest addition to the Leaf Village.

"Ah, yes I did! I've called the council and they are waiting in the council chambers. Please come with me." said Sarutobi as he stood from his seat and walked out of his office with Akira in tow.

"I'm guessing this is about my heritage and my...power?" Akira stated rather than asked. Sarutobi nodded his head.

"Yes, I figured it would be best to get it over with as soon as possible rather than put it off." said Sarutobi. Akira sighed, but resigned himself to his fate. He knew it would get out one way, or another. Might as well rip off the metaphorical Band-Aid quickly. When they reached the council chambers' door, Sarutobi pushed them open before he and Akira stepped inside.

-Council Chambers-

Sarutobi and Akira walked inside to find a table with several seats lined up. The seats to the right were for clan heads while the ones to the left were for civilian council members. Akira looked towards the clan head's side to first find Inoichi, whom he had met at the hospital. Next to him was the Nara Clan head, Shikaku Nara. He then noticed the Akamichi Clan head, Choza Akamichi. Looking further down, he noticed a Hyuga he assumed to be Hiashi Hyuga, the Hyuga Clan head.

' _Stuck up bastard._ ' was the first thing Akira thought of the Hyuga Clan head. He noticed there were a few empty seats and guessed that one of the chairs belonged to the Uchiha Clan. During one of his visits to the hospital, Sarutobi had told Akira about the fate of the Uchiha Clan that had left Sasuke as the sole survivor save for his older brother, Itachi Uchiha, the man who had carried out the massacre. Akira couldn't imagine the pain and trauma that had been dealt to Sasuke by that sole act. And carried out by his own flesh and blood older brother no less. He then noticed another man who Sarutobi informed him of as Danzo Shimura. Sarutobi warned him to be careful of this man. Looking to the left side, he saw that the civilian council composed of the rich and socially powerful. In his opinion, that's the only reason they were even on the council.

"I'm afraid the Aburame Clan head couldn't be here due to a small stomach virus so we'll get on with the meeting." said Sarutobi as he took a seat in the middle chair. "Now I've called this meeting because I wish to inform the council that the Otsutsuki Clan, once thought extinct, is still alive."

"Lord Third." said Danzo. "What do you mean by the Otsutsuki Clan still lives? They died out shortly after the Sage of the Six Paths passed away."

' _Ah, the prick speaks up first._ ' thought Akira. Sarutobi shook his head before pointing toward Akira.

"Akira, if you would, please state your full name and release the genjutsu disguise you have on yourself." said Sarutobi. Everyone looked at Akira with questioning looks.

' _Yeah, no pressure._ ' thought Akira. Closing his eyes and making a single hand seal, Akira muttered the word "kai."

"My name is..." said Akira as he opened his eyes to reveal his rinnegan, "...Akira Otsutsuki."

-To be continued-

* * *

UltimaShishigawa: Well, that was a doozy. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed the chapter. Please read, review, comment and don't flame! Peace, I'm out!


	3. Training for the Chunin Exams!

UltimaShishigawa: Hey everyone! I'm honestly surprised that this story is going so well. I thought a lot of people wouldn't like it, but I'm glad so many have viewed it already. Anyway, hope ya enjoy!

Disclaimer: UltimaShishigawa doesn't own Naruto, or it's characters.

* * *

Chapter 3: Training for the Chunin Exams!

Upon revealing his name and his dojutsu, the Rinnegan, Akira watched as the council, or rather the civilian side of the council, went into an uproar.

' _Ya know, at least the clan heads are more in control of themselves. How did any of those idiots on the civilian side get on the council?_ ' thought Akira.

"ENOUGH!" shouted Sarutobi causing the civilian council to quiet down immediately. Seeing that the council was calm again (to an extent), Sarutobi spoke again in a calmer voice.

"Akira here has already signed an asylum document that gives him citizenship here in the Hidden Leaf. As such, he has agreed that, as long as we don't give him a reason to leave, he will stay in the Hidden Leaf as a Leaf ninja." said Sarutobi. Danzo looked at Sarutobi with a slight glare.

"Lord Third, don't you think that you should've consulted the council before making such a decision?" asked Danzo. Sarutobi shook his head.

"I thank you for bringing that to my attention, but you shouldn't talk about such things when you yourself have done the same thing." said Sarutobi with a slight glare of his own directed at Danzo.

' _So he still suspects..._ ' thought Danzo. Sarutobi then looked around the council room at the members of the council.

"I think we should make the Otsutsuki clan an official addition to the Leaf Village. All in favor?" said Sarutobi. Almost all of the ninja clan heads raised their hands save one (AN: You take a guess who).

"All opposed?" asked Sarutobi. All the civilian council members' hands went up and one hand on the ninja side. Sarutobi looked around and counted up the vote.

"Well, assuming my math is correct, plus my own vote of adding the Otsutsuki to the Leaf, I do believe that it has been decided." said Sarutobi before looking at Akira. "Akira Otsutsuki, I'm proud to say that your clan is welcome in the Village Hidden in the Leaves! Do you have anything to add?" Akira shook his head.

"Alright then. This meeting is adjourned!" said Sarutobi. "You're free to go." Akira nodded before throwing up the henge (AN: Sorry for calling it a genjutsu disguise. I forgot what it was called.) and leaving the room.

-Leaf Village-

Akira walked out of the Hokage tower and looked up at the sky which was a brilliant combination of red, yellow and orange due to the setting sun.

' _Okay, now I need to swing by the Uchiha district to see what Sasuke wanted to ask me about._ ' thought Akira as he pulled out the map and looked at it. Looking over the map, Akira was surprised where he found the Uchiha district was located.

' _Why is the Uchiha district located outside the Leaf Village?_ ' thought Akira. Deciding to ask Sarutobi later, Akira pocketed the map and made his way to the Uchiha district.

-Uchiha District-

Akira walked into the Uchiha district and found the streets completely deserted. ' _Odd. I know Lord Third said the Uchiha were wiped out save for Sasuke and the man responsible, but surely some people would be walking around here._ ' thought Akira.

"Akira!" said a voice. The Otsutsuki turned at the sound of his name to find Sasuke walking up to him.

"Hey, you wanted to talk to me?" asked Akira. Sasuke nodded his head before tilting his head in a silent motion to follow him. The two then started walking.

"What'd you want to talk to me about?" asked Akira.

"What are those eyes you have?" asked Sasuke as he got straight to the point. Akira scratched the back of his head. Since Sarutobi revealed who Akira was to the council, the Otsutsuki didn't see any problem in telling him.

"They're called Rinnegan according to Lord Third." said Akira. "I don't know much about it other than it's suppose to be one of the strongest dojutsu out there." Sasuke looked up at the sky.

"And what of the other eyes?" asked Sasuke. Akira gave the Uchiha a questioning look.

"What other eyes?" asked Akira. Sasuke turned his attention toward Akira.

"Your "Rinnegan" changed. It had six tomoe in them before you summoned that ribcage-like shield. What kinda eye dojutsu was that?" asked Sasuke. Akira silently cursed himself. He was able to activate Rinne Sharingan at will, but apparently it could activate on it's own.

"It's called Rinne Sharingan. Supposedly, it's the fused form of the Sharingan and the Rinnegan." said Akira causing Sasuke's eyes to widen in shock.

"Rinne Sharingan...?" asked Sasuke. Akira nodded his head.

"Yup. However, I have no idea what it can do. Though I guess that shield I used was one of it's techniques." said Akira. Sasuke looked back up at the sky and got a look of contemplation before looking back at Akira.

"I wanna show you something. Follow me." said Sasuke as he started walking faster. Shrugging his shoulders, Akira followed Sasuke's lead.

-Naka Shrine-

Sasuke brought Akira to a hidden shrine underneath the Uchiha district with a large stone tablet embedded in the wall. "This place is called the Naka Shrine. It's said that only an Uchiha with their Sharingan unlocked can decipher the tablet. Since your Rinne Sharingan is supposedly a fused version of the Sharingan and the Rinnegan, then you should be able to read it clearly." said Sasuke. Akira looked at Sasuke before shrugging his shoulders. Releasing the henge, Akira shifted his Rinnegan into it's Rinne Sharingan form before walking over to the tablet. Studying it for a few seconds, Akira looked back at Sasuke.

"It seems to be a story about the Sage of the Six Paths' life. It's pretty worn, though. But I think I can make most of it out." said Akira before looking back at the tablet. "It tells about him defeating a monster and spreading around the teachings of ninshu. I'm guessing it's some sorta ancient version of ninjutsu. It then talks about him having two sons. The eldest son was given the Sage's eyes and spiritual chakra while the younger son was given the Sage's body and physical chakra. It also tells how he... WHOA!" Sasuke gave Akira a questioning look.

"What?" asked Sasuke. Akira looked back at Sasuke, his Rinne Sharingan eyes wide in shock.

"It says that the Sage was the one who created the Tailed Beasts." said Akira. "I definitely never wanna face that guy in a fight. Anyway..." Akira looked back at the tablet while Sasuke's eyes were now wide in shock as well.

"Uh oh." said Akira earning him Sasuke's attention.

"What "uh oh?"" asked Sasuke. Akira looked back at Sasuke.

"It says that on his deathbed, the Sage decided to choose an heir who would continue to spread around ninshu. He asked his sons what they thought the best way to attaining true peace was. The elder son answered that power was the way to gain true peace, but the younger son said that love and understanding was the way to gain true peace." said Akira. "Well, the Sage chose the younger son as his heir and because of this, the elder son declared war on his younger brother and tried to beat him to show their father that he was the better choice. They went to their graves fighting." Akira cut off the chakra flow to his eyes causing his Rinne Sharingan to deform back to the Rinnegan.

"That's all I can make out. The rest is too worn." said Akira as he looked back at Sasuke. He then thought of the silhouettes he had seen behind Naruto and Sasuke earlier that day and guessed that the silhouettes were the Sage of the Six Paths' sons.

' _But if those silhouettes were the Sage's sons, then does that mean that... Naruto and Sasuke are the two sons' reincarnations?_ ' thought Akira. He had also read that the elder son had a talent for learning things quickly while the younger son wasn't nearly as talented, but gained strength from others' aid. He also read that the elder son was a bit of a loner. He didn't like to accept help from anyone. The younger son wasn't afraid to ask for help though, and became stronger because of it.

"Hey Sasuke?" asked Akira earning him the Uchiha's attention. "Does Naruto have any friends aside from you and Sakura?" The question confused Sasuke.

"Why do you wanna know about that?" asked Sasuke.

"Humor me for a minute." said Akira. Sasuke quirked an eyebrow.

"Well, aside from Sakura and I guess myself, then no one really." said Sasuke. "Naruto has never really tried to make friends. Not like the villagers would give him a chance if he did."

' _Probably because of the Nine-Tails._ ' thought Akira. Throwing up the henge, Akira walked past Sasuke.

"If that's all you wanted to talk to me about, then I gonna head out. But before I go," said Akira as he turned back toward Sasuke, "I don't know the kind of pain that you went through... with what happened to your clan and who caused it. And I can't even begin to hope to understand that pain, but... don't let revenge rule you. In the end, you'll make him pay, but it won't bring back those you lost." This caused Sasuke's eyes to widen in surprise. Akira stuck his hands in his pockets as he gave Sasuke a grin.

"I'm not telling you what to do. If you feel like you have to get revenge, then I won't stop ya. But I suggest that, instead of focusing on revenge, you just... enjoy your time as a ninja... with your friends." said Akira before turning and starting to walk up the steps back to the surface. "Who knows? Maybe you'll find that what you have now is better than what you can gain from revenge." With that, Akira left Sasuke in the Naka Shrine with a lot to think about.

-Hidden Leaf Village-

Akira yawned as he walked through the Hidden Leaf Village.

' _Oh shit, I forgot to ask Lord Third about a place to stay. I wonder if there is a hotel nearby._ ' thought Akira.

"Ah, there you are, Akira." said a voice. Akira looked behind him to see Kakashi walking up to him with an orange book in his hand.

"Hey Kakashi, what's up?" asked Akira. Kakashi handed Akira a letter earning him a questioning look from the last Otsutsuki.

"Lord Third meant to give this to you before you left, but he accidently forgot about it. So he had me come give it to you." said Kakashi. "It contains the address of the new Otsutsuki compound."

"Otsutsuki... compound?" asked Akira.

-Otsutsuki compound-

"WHOA!" shouted Akira as he saw the new Otsutsuki compound building. It easily rivaled the size of the Hyuga compound building. On the gate was the crest of the Otsutsuki clan.

"Impressive, isn't it?" asked Kakashi who was standing next to Akira. "Truth be told, this compound was built during the First Hokage's time, but no one ever used it. All Lord Third had done to it was it be cleaned up and the Otsutsuki clan crest placed on the gate and front door. It already has furniture and you can pick any room you want. It also has a seal on the gate that will only react to your chakra and Lord Third's." Akira walked toward the gate before placing a hand on it. Pumping chakra to his hand, a seal appeared on the gate before it opened.

"Well, I'll leave you to get settled in." said Kakashi. "See ya." With that, Kakashi disappeared via a leaf body flicker.

-Early the next morning-

Akira awoke in his bed to the sound of knocking on the gate outside. Looking toward the clock on his nightstand with half-lidded eyes, he grumbled out a few curses as he saw that it was only 4:30 a.m. in the morning. Getting out of bed to reveal that he was only in boxers, Akira threw on some pants and trudged his way downstairs and outside before walking toward the gate. Upon reaching the gate and opening it, he was surprised to see Hinata Hyuga standing there.

"Hinata...? What are you doing here?" asked Akira. Hinata was about to reply before her face went beat red. Quirking an eyebrow, Akira was about to ask why she was blushing so hard until he looked down and realized he was only wearing pants and was currently shirtless.

"Heh heh, sorry about that. Didn't think to put a shirt on." said Akira. "C'mon inside." Akira stood off to the side allowing the Hyuga heiress to step inside the gate before shutting it and leading her inside.

-Kitchen-

"So what brings you here, Hinata?" asked Akira as he gave Hinata a cup of tea. The Hyuga heiress poked her index fingers together which showed Akira that she was nervous about whatever it was she wanted to tell him.

"W-well, I took your advice a-and told Naruto a-about how I f-felt..." Hinata trailed off.

"And...?" asked Akira. Hinata shook her head.

"He... didn't return them." said Hinata. "He apologized and s-said he couldn't because he couldn't give me h-his whole heart. He said it w-wouldn't be fair to me." It was this that caused Akira to notice that Hinata's eyes were a little red and puffy. Walking over to the Hyuga heiress' seat, he took a seat next to her and placed a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"Well, it showed that he did care about you, but not in the way you wanted him to." said Akira. "And like I said yesterday. There are other guys out there." Hinata nodded her head.

"Right." said Hinata with a depressed tone.

"And yet," said Akira gaining the Hyuga heiress attention, "I get the feeling that that isn't all you wanted to talk to me about." Hinata's eyes widened slightly before looking at the cup of tea.

"I... overheard my father talking with the elders... about making my younger sister Hanabi the next clan head instead." said Hinata. Akira quirked an eyebrow.

"Um, I'm not that well versed in clan customs, but I'm guessing that's not a good thing." said Akira. Hinata shook her head.

"W-when two children are born to the head of the Hyuga clan, the child who is born first is named the next head of the main house while the one who is born second is placed in the branch house." Hinata explained. Akira's questioning look slowly turned into a glare.

"So he wants to put you in the branch house?" asked Akira earning a nod from Hinata. ' _If I ever get my hands on that guy, I'll..._ ' "But why would he do that?"

"Because Hanabi i-is more talented than me." said Hinata. "And when you're placed in the branch family, a curse mark is placed on you called the "Caged Bird Seal." It's used as a means to keep the b-branch family in line and seals the Byakugan away upon the bearer's death." It was taking Akira everything he had not to jump up from his seat, march his way to the Hyuga compound, and kick Hiashi's stuck up ass. Reigning in his anger, Akira looked at Hinata who looked very afraid of being branded with the caged bird seal.

"Well, you can stay here if you're that worried about it." said Akira earning a surprised look from Hinata. "And don't say that you'd be a burden because you won't!" With that, Akira stood up and offered Hinata a hand up. Looking at it, she blushed as she took his hand and stood up. Akira then led her through the mansion-like house. As they walked through the compound, Hinata took notice of the scar on Akira's back from where he had shielded her from the Hidden Rock ninja's sword.

"D-does it hurt?" asked Hinata. Akira looked back at Hinata, his Rinnegan shining in the dark halls.

"Does what hurt?" asked Akira.

"Where the sword cut you. D-does it hurt?" asked Hinata. Akira struck a thinking pose before shaking his head.

"Nah, not really. It's still a little tender, but other than that, I'm fine." said Akira. "Besides, I would do it again if I had to." This caused Hinata's eyes to widen in surprise as she blushed.

"Here we are!" said Akira as he stopped in front of a door. Opening it, he and Hinata walked into the room to find a simple room with lilac colored walls, a dresser on the left side of the room, a bed on the right and a closet next to the dresser.

"This room is right next to mine so if ya need anything just let me know." said Akira. Hinata nodded her head.

"T-thank you, Akira." said Hinata. Akira nodded his head as he gave her a small smile.

"No problem. Night." said Akira before he left the room and closed the door.

-Later that day-

Akira arrived in the Hokage's office after receiving a message from one of the Hokage's personal ANBU telling him to meet with the Hokage.

"Good morning, Akira." said Sarutobi. Akira's response was a bow followed by a yawn.

"I'm guessing you didn't sleep well last night?" asked Sarutobi.

"Something like that." said Akira as he remembered a certain Hyuga heiress still asleep in her room at his place. "What did you want to see me about, Lord Third?" Sarutobi's expression turned into a serious look which told Akira that whatever it was, then it was serious.

"Hiashi Hyuga came to me this morning and told me that his daughter, Hinata, went to the Otsutsuki compound early this morning. Her guards had spotted you allowing her in. Care to tell me what this is about?" said Sarutobi.

' _Oh boy..._ ' thought Akira who felt that a long lecture was headed his way. "It's true. Hinata did come to me earlier this morning. While I can't disclose some of the conversation for her sake, I can say that she overheard a conversation between Lord Hiashi and the elders about having her sister, Hanabi, be made the next clan head instead of Hinata herself." Sarutobi quirked an eyebrow.

"Are you certain?" asked Sarutobi. Akira nodded his head.

"Hinata wouldn't lie to me about something like this. She also briefly explained to me about the two families in the Hyuga clan and about the caged bird seal that's placed on the branch members." said Akira. "She was terrified of being branded with that seal, so I told her she could stay at the Otsutsuki compound." Sarutobi sighed as he rubbed his eyes.

"While your intentions were noble, I'm afraid that Ms. Hyuga will have to be taken back to the Hyuga compound, or this will cause problems." said Sarutobi. "Do you understand?" Akira hung his head as the bangs hid his eyes from sight.

"Yeah." said Akira. Sarutobi nodded his head as he stood up from his desk.

"But..." said Akira causing Sarutobi to halt his movement. "If Hiashi has a problem with it, then he can come to me. Not drag you into it, sir." Lifting his head, Akira revealed that he had dropped the henge and revealed his Rinnegan.

"A father shouldn't play favorites with his kids. A father should love his kids equally." said Akira. "I may not remember my past and I may not know a parent's love, but I know enough to tell what's right and what's wrong. And he is in the wrong with how he treats Hinata." Sarutobi slowly sat back down as he sighed.

"I see..." said Sarutobi. "I hope you understand that if Hiashi pushes to take Ms. Hyuga back, I won't be able to intervene due to it being a matter of clan related affairs." Akira nodded his head.

"That aside, I put forth your name for the chunin exams." said Sarutobi. Akira gave Sarutobi a confused look.

"Chunin exams, sir?" asked Akira.

"The chunin exams are a sort of contest to see if a genin, a ninja fresh from the academy, is ready to be promoted to chunin. The chunin exams are held in one of the five Hidden Villages each year and it just so happens that this year they're being held here in the Hidden Leaf." Sarutobi explained.

"But I haven't been a Hidden Leaf ninja for very long. I'm not sure that I'm ready for this." said Akira. Sarutobi nodded his head in understanding.

"I know, but the point of the chunin exams isn't to win, but to test one's self. In the exam, everyone could become a chunin, but then no one may become chunin." said Sarutobi. "I've decided that, for the duration of the exams, that you'll be going solo until I find a team to place you on." Akira looked at his hands before nodding his head.

"All right, I'll try." said Akira. "Sounds like this could be entertaining." Sarutobi nodded his head before reaching into his desk drawer and handing Akira a new map of the Leaf Village.

"What's this for?" asked Akira.

"I'm afraid that the map I gave you was a little outdated. I've circled the location where the second part of the chunin exams will be taking place. Due to my entering you this late, I'm afraid you won't be able to take part in the first part of the exam." said Sarutobi. Akira shook his head.

"It's fine, sir. Is that all you needed me for?" asked Akira. Sarutobi nodded his head before Akira replaced the henge, excused himself, and left. Sighing, Sarutobi leaned back in his seat.

"I'm getting too old for this. I think once this exam is over I'll choose a successor and retire." said Sarutobi.

-With Akira-

Akira looked at the map as he walked through the village. ' _So the second part of the exams will be taking place in training ground forty-four._ ' thought Akira.

"Oh, hi Akira." said a voice causing the last of the Otsutsuki to look up from the map and see Sakura Haruno walking up to him.

"Hey Sakura! What's up?" asked Akira.

"I was just looking for Sasuke. Do you know where he is?" asked Sakura. Akira shook his head.

"Nope, sorry." said Akira. However, he then remembered what Hinata had told him about how Naruto had let her down gently when she confessed to him.

"Hey Sakura?" asked Akira. "Why exactly do you like Sasuke?" The question caught Sakura by surprise as she blushed slightly.

"W-well, he's strong, cool and he's just got this air about him." said Sakura. Akira nodded his head.

"Okay, now what do you like about Naruto?" asked Akira. Sakura quirked a pink eyebrow before both furrowed.

"I don't like anything about Naruto. He was always a troublemaker before he became a genin and he still is from time to time." said Sakura. "Why are you asking?" Akira struck a thinking pose as he processed this.

"Okay, now how much attention does Sasuke actually give you? You know, outside of training. Has he ever offered to take you out on a date, or anything like that?" asked Akira. Sakura's glare changed to confusion as she thought about it.

"Well, no. Not really, but he'll come around eventually." said Sakura. Akira crossed his arms as he continued thinking this over.

"And how much attention has Naruto given you? Has he offered to take you out on a date?" asked Akira.

"Ugh, way too many times, but I shoot him down because I know he'll take me to Ichiraku Ramen every time. Plus I don't even like him that way. He just does it to annoy me." said Sakura.

' _Yup, just like I thought. Naruto does like Sakura, but she likes Sasuke and from what I can tell, he doesn't like her that way._ ' thought Akira.

"Why are you asking me this?" asked Sakura. Akira nodded his head as he came to a conclusion.

"You know, just because Naruto can be a little annoying from time to time doesn't exactly warrant that much hate. You're on the same team as him. Maybe the date offers are his way of trying to get to know you better. I'm not trying to tell you what to do, but I would suggest giving him a chance." said Akira. "Just try one date. It doesn't even have to be a date. Just an... outing as friends. Ya know, to get to know him better. Who knows? Maybe you'll actually like the real Naruto." Sakura sighed, evidently not liking the idea one bit.

"Okay, let's say I do this and I don't like the "real Naruto." What then?" said Sakura. Akira stroked his chin.

"Then..." said Akira before getting an idea that made him grin. "I'll set you up on a date with Sasuke. A real date. Candlelight dinner and everything. What do you say?" Sakura got a noticeable blush on her cheeks as she imagined the date scenario with Sasuke in her head.

"Fine, but you'd better be ready to pay up." said Sakura. Akira nodded his head.

"Well, I'll see ya later, Sakura." said Akira before he walked away and left a still blushing Sakura behind.

-Later-

Hinata was in the kitchen drinking some tea as she laminated over what happened yesterday and early that morning. She just couldn't understand why her father treated her like this and yet treated Hanabi like the favorite child. This didn't make her spiteful of her sister, or even hate her because she knew it wasn't Hanabi's fault. And as much as she wished she could, she couldn't bring herself to hate her father.

She hated how the main house treated the branch house like servants when she saw them as equals, but she also saw the reasoning behind why there was the necessity of the caged bird seal. However, it terrified her to no end at the thought of having that seal put on her. It wasn't so much the seal, but rather the knowledge of knowing that any member of the main house could basically kill her if they so chose that terrified her.

Her thoughts then drifted to Akira. She didn't understand why, but the boy made her heart beat in a way that only Naruto had ever done. He was kind and caring. He put others before himself and he even took the time to talk to her. The only people who ever did that were her teammates, her sensei and Hanabi.

' _Maybe..._ ' thought Hinata. ' _The reason is because I..._ ' As she thought about this, the Hyuga heiress' cheeks turned a shade of pink as she thought about Akira.

"Hey Hinata!" said a voice causing Hinata to let out a startled "eep" before she quickly turned around and spotted the last of the Otsutsuki standing behind her. Scratching his cheek sheepishly, Akira chuckled.

"Sorry about startling you, Hinata." said Akira. "Anyway, are you going to be in those chunin exams?" After calming down a little, Hinata nodded her head.

"Yeah. Kurenai-sensei told me and my team that she put our names up for the exams." said Hinata. Akira gave the Hyuga heiress a grin.

"Cool! Lord Third put me in the exam, too, but I'll have to go solo until he finds a team to put me in." said Akira. Hinata gave Akira a questioning look.

"Really?" asked Hinata. Akira nodded his head.

"Yeah, but since I'm such a late entry I'll only be able to take part in the second part and onward." said Akira. Hinata nodded her head in understanding before noticing the backpack in Akira's left hand.

"W-what's with the backpack, Akira?" asked Hinata. The last of the Otsutsuki gave the Hyuga heiress a questioning look before looking down at the backpack.

"Oh! I swung by the Hyuga compound and picked you up a few changes of clothes. However, I wasn't able to get everything because the pack can only hold so much. Plus I think that old b- I mean, your old man probably figured out I was there because guards were racing to your room. So I had to make a quick exit." Akira explained. He then blushed a light shade of red.

"I kept my eyes closed when I had to get your... unmentionables. I swear I didn't look!" said Akira as he handed the backpack to a now equally blushing Hinata.

"T-thank you." said Hinata. Akira scratched the back of his head and grinned.

"Sure." said Akira. "Since the chunin exams are coming up, how about I help ya train?" Hinata gave Akira a surprised look.

"A-are you sure? I don't w-want to be a b-burden anymore t-than I already a-am." said Hinata. Akira shook his head.

"Sure I am. And didn't I already say that you weren't a burden?" said Akira. "Let's go to the special training grounds here in the compound. It's not as spacious as the training grounds outside, but it's large enough." Turning away from the Hyuga heiress, Akira started walking.

"C'mon." said Akira. Hinata placed down her cup of tea before following the Otsutsuki. Making their way through the compound, they soon came up to a door. Akira slid the door open to reveal a large training room. It had targets on the wall for shuriken and kunai practice, training dummies for ninjutsu and taijutsu and seals on the walls for sealing jutsu practice as well as storage.

"Alright, let's see what you've got." said Akira as he walked to the middle of the room. Turning to face Hinata, Akira released the henge causing his Rinnegan to be revealed.

"Come at me with everything you've got!" said Akira. Hinata nodded her head as she took her Gentle Fist stance. Akira watched as the veins around Hinata's eyes bulged, signaling the activation of her Byakugan. The Hyuga heiress shot forward at Akira and thrusted an open palm strike at the Otsutsuki's head. Akira leaned back to avoid the strike before using his left hand to deflect another strike. Jumping back, Akira looked at Hinata to see the Hyuga heiress rushing at him. Thinking quickly, he copied the hand seal that Naruto had used to make shadow clones. Suddenly, four Akira shadow clones appeared. Hinata looked around at the shadow clones in surprise.

One of the clones rushed at Hinata and threw a right hook. The Hyuga heiress quickly moved left to avoid the punch before jumping back to avoid another attack from another clone. Thrusting her open right palm forward, Hinata struck the clone causing it to disappear in a cloud of smoke. Turning quickly, the Hyuga girl struck another clone with her left open palm. However, as Hinata made to strike the third clone, the fourth clone grabbed her arm and flipped her over his shoulder. Landing on her back, Hinata looked up in time to see the real Akira falling toward her with his right fist cocked back. Hinata closed her eyes as she awaited the pain, but when she didn't feel any she opened them to see Akira standing over her with his right hand outstretched toward her and grinning.

"Not bad." said Akira as Hinata grabbed his hand and the Otsutsuki pulled her to her feet. "You're stronger than you look. I guess the saying is true. "Don't judge a book by it's cover." Hinata blushed as she poked her index fingers together.

"B-but I'm still nowhere near as s-strong as y-you, Akira." said Hinata. Akira shook his head.

"Maybe not, but you're pretty close." said Akira. "If I had to put a ranking on it, I'd say that Naruto and Sasuke are pretty much even with me. But you're getting really close." He then turned and walked toward the other end of the room. Turning back to Hinata, he took his battle stance again.

"So let's go again!" said Akira. Hinata looked at Akira with a surprised look before smiling softly.

"O-okay." said Hinata as she slipped back into her gentle fist stance.

-To be continued-

* * *

UltimaShishigawa: That's a wrap! Sorry it took so long, but I had serious writer's block with this. Anyway, please read, review, comment, but don't flame! Merry Christmas!


End file.
